<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ambrosia by IamWinterWoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069254">Ambrosia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamWinterWoman/pseuds/IamWinterWoman'>IamWinterWoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Severus Snape, F/M, Gaslighting, Implied Sexual Content, Savior complex Sirius, Sirius Black Lives, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamWinterWoman/pseuds/IamWinterWoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione comes back to Hogwarts for her fifth year, she doesn't expect to catch the attention of the surly Potions master, or her best friend's godfather.<br/>A tale of toxic love, friendship and surviving abuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a very dark story, read at your own risk.<br/>In case this triggers any of you, I apologize in advance.<br/>Keep in mind that this is my first story and be kind with your comments, please leave constructive criticism so I can improve my writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Darkness, It was all Hermione could see.Darkness and him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione woke up far earlier than usual that morning, it was barely four in the morning and yet she felt refreshed. After her morning ritual of showering and trying to tame her unruly hair, she was ready to take on the day. She was joining the Order at the Headquarters today. Bustling with excitement, she prepared her tea and grabbed her copy of Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes. She was of firm belief that there is no inherently good or bad magic and texts like this one further confirmed her belief. Hermione soon got lost in her reading and didn't pay attention to the world around her until her familiar Croohshanks jumped in her lap.  "Crooks! You made my spill tea everywhere." The halfkneazle's actions caused her to break concentration and realize it was getting close to 07:00. </p><p>Soon after she could her her parents moving around their room and getting ready for the day. David and Jean Granger came down to the family room, unsurprised to see their daughter with a book this early in the morning.  </p><p>"Good morning darling, slept well?" Her mother asked with a smile.Hermione didn't expect her father to speak to her without his morning coffee. He was very grouchy before it. "Morning, pretty well. Did you get a good nights sleep?" Jean answered affirmatively and moved to grab her own cup of coffee.</p><p>"Ready to join your friends?" her father spoke for the first time this morning. "Yes daddy, I am excited, I missed them terribly." David smiled and told his daughter to grab her belongings, they would be driving her to Grimmauld Place. </p><p>After getting her trunk, filled to the brim even with the extension charm, Hermione was ready to go.</p><p>Little did she know, this visit would change her life in the most curious ways.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arrival at Grimmauld Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into Grimmauld Place, Hermione felt at home. Even when Walburga Black's portrait started screaming at her „ Filthy mudblood, walking into my family home as if you deserve to even be alive.“<br/>Hermione, who has never been acquainted with the nasty witches profanity, simply smiled at the potrait and drew the curtains around it. <br/>„Hermione, you're here. I apologize for my wonderful mother's behavior. She can be quite a nasty one.“ Sirius' voice reached her from the staircase. Hermione turned around and looked at Sirius, with laughter in her voice she replied „It's quite all right. Ron already warned me about her.“ In a few long strides, Sirius reached her and took her trunk. <br/>„I will take these into your room, you'll be sharing with Ginny.“  She smiled at him, wondering where the family of redheads was. Sirius continued as if he read her mind „ They went to Diagon Alley, needed to grab some things.“ <br/>„Thank you, Sirius. I'll go change and then we can talk more.“ Hermione followed Sirius to the room she would be sharing with Ginny. Sirius lead her to the bedroom, on their way she noticed how dark and terrifying the house seemed. Sirius must have hated growing up here, Hermione thought.<br/>Sirius showed her to a tall,large door „ This is it. It's cleaner than the rest of the place. We've been working room by room.“ As Hermione walked in, she saw the an abundance of Gryffindor red. „Thank you Sirius, it looks great.“ He looked at her and smirked „No need to lie,sweetheart. Nobody has been in the house for 9 years, it is absolutely disgusting. Library in on this floor, don't touch anything on the left side. Those books haven't been checked for curses and we don't want anyone getting cursed.“ <br/>Hermione looked up at him and felt like she was seeing him for the first time properly.In nice clothes, clean, more filled out from Molly's regular hearty meals. He almost looked happy. Hermione's face lit up and she grinned „You're looking much better, healthier.“ She realized what she said and blushed. Sirius gazed at her and she almost felt like  she was getting undressed by his gaze. Hermione was aware that she filled quite nicely over the past year. Due to her little time turner stint, she would be turning 17 in September. Blushing, she told him „ I'll come down quickly, let me just change and unpack.“<br/>Sirius smirked again at her and without much complaint left the room. After closing the door behind him, Hermione sat down at her bed.Extremely flustered, she took a few moments to compose herself. She stood up, deciding to start unpacking. She took out her wand and an outfit to wear first. Hermione changed into clean clothing and finished her unpacking. Get yourself together and walk down there, you can do it she thought.  <br/>Walking out of the room, she bumped into the last person she expected to see here – Professor Snape. „ Watch your step, girl.“ Snape snarled at her.  Her eyes widened and she stuttered „ I-I apologize, professor. Didn't see you there.“ <br/>Severus took a look at the girl, and couldn't believe what he was seeing.  The insufferable Miss Granger had turned into a very attractive young woman. „ Make sure not to get in my way, little girl.“ Snape snarled and walked into the room right across from hers. <br/>She couldn't believe her luck. Five weeks of constantly being berated by this vicious man. He is quite handsome, at least the annoying voice in the back of her mind chipped in. „Hermione no, you can't have thoughts like that“ she mumbled.<br/>Hermione walked down the imposing staircase and immediately noticed Sirius sitting in the kitchen. „Finished quite quickly.“ Sirius stated. „ Yes“ She decided she couldn't hold her curiosity „ What is Professor Snape doing here?“  The playful look in Sirius' eyes turned dark<br/>„Snivellus is here on Dumbledore's orders. Not sure why he trusts the bloody fucker.“  Sirius definitely doesn't look happy about this was her first thought.<br/>„Oh, he can't be all that bad if Dumbledore trusts him, though.“ Sirius glared at her. She had never seen him look this angry. „ HE IS A FILTHY DEATH EATER, THERE IS NOTHING GOOD ABOUT HIM.“ He screamed at her.<br/>Hermione leaned back and nearly fell off the bench, startled by Sirius's behavior.This was one of the rare occurrences where Hermione truly felt confused. She decided not to argue with Sirius. „ If you say so.“ He started calming down when he saw the scared look in her eyes. „ I'm sorry, Mione. The thought of that piece of shit angers me. I have a hard time containing myself.“<br/>„It's alright. I understand, want to show me around the library?“ She asked him in order to further diffuse the situation. He quickly agreed and took her upstairs.<br/>The Weasley clan found them laughing in the library a few hours later.<br/>„Hermione, you're here.“ She heard Ron's voice from the doorway. She jumped from her chair and into Ron's arms. „ Can't get you out of the library even during the summer.“ Hermione lightly slapped his arm and laughed „ Can you honestly even pretend to be surprised?“ Ron laughed along and looked at Sirius „Mom wants you downstairs.“<br/>Sirius stood up and walked passed them, „Knowing Molly, dinner will be done in around an hour or so.“ Hermione thanked him and dragged Ron to the chairs she and Sirius previously occupied.<br/>„Now, tell me all about your summer so far and what everyone has been talking about.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>